1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compass devices and more particularly pertains to a new compass device for allowing a person to draw relatively large circular shapes and designs with the aid of an adjustable compass.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of compass devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,443 describes a device for using a tape measure for developing circular patterns. Another type of compass device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,007 again allowing a person to use a tape measure for drawing circular patterns. Still yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,308 which includes a tape measure that includes a mounting for holding a writing utensil. This allows a person to use that tape measure for making circular patterns of a selected size.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a person to use a tape measure for drawing circular patterns and which also includes templates for allowing a person to copy geometric designs a selected size scale. The device should also include means for attaching an axle of the device to a work surface to ensure that the created designs are arcuate and uniform.